1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector configured to modulate light emitted from a light source unit in accordance with image information and project the modulated light onto a projection surface such as a screen is known. In the light source unit, a discharging type light source such as an extra high pressure mercury lamp is employed in many cases, and the light source unit is configured to be demountably mountable (see JP-A-2008-176199).
The light source unit described in JP-A-2008-176199 includes a light-source lamp, a reflector, a housing configured to accommodate these members in the interior thereof, and a spring member. The reflector is supported and fixed to the housing by using the spring member. The housing is provided with a grip which is configured to be griped by a user, and the grip is gripped for mounting and demounting the light source unit on and from the projector.
JP-A-2008-176199 discloses a drawing in which the spring member is arranged in an exposed manner on the side where the grip of the light source unit is formed. Although the material of the spring member is not described in JP-A-2008-176199, it is considered to be a metal in order to secure the strength required for fixing the reflector to the housing. Although it is not described in JP-A-2008-176199, it is considered that a connecting conductor for supplying power to the light source lamp is laid at a position sufficiently away from the spring member considering a case where the user touches the spring member when mounting and demounting the light source unit.
However, in the light source unit described in JP-A-2008-176199, in order to lay the connecting conductor away from the spring member, assembly could become complex, and an excessive load could be applied to the connecting conductor when being bent at a sharp angle for wiring to a connecting portion to be connected to a power source unit.